


Sticks

by Fetishes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bad Parenting, Happy Ending, Happy Halloween, M/M, Male Menstruation, Mpreg, No Beta, Omegaverse, Please be safe, alfred's mom is good, arthur's dad is bad, brief explicit child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fetishes/pseuds/Fetishes
Summary: Albert doesn't know how to deal with his omega son, Arthur.TW for a brief yet explicit scene of child abuse. It's nothing too intense but I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable or unsafe.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Decoration," by Ben Wheele.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sGHEI_dmUM&t=63s  
> Warning!! if you choose to watch this there is body horror and gross reference to menstruation!!!! please be safe happy halloween<<3
> 
> also the smut scene sex is messy n results in blood pwease be careful o...

Albert Kirkland was a sheltered young man. Omegas were an enigma to him - one he did not want to explore. When he was a child, he'd watch his sister. She was an omega. He was afraid of her. She'd yell and scream and kick at him and he'd hear her wallow and cry as if she were in pain in her room at night.

When he got older he was disgusted by omegas. Especially Emily, that was his sister. Emily was disgusting. She had wiry orange hair and dark brown eyes and many boyfriends. He hated to watch her cling to their arms and holler and cry and beg them to touch her. They always would. Alphas disgusted Albert. He hated hearing her and them wallow and cry and moan in her room at night. He hated watching her get scolded by their parents only for her to do it again with no repercussion. He felt she deserved a slap or a kick, just as she had done to him. Every time he tried, though, his father would slap him harder than he did her. It was unfair. He hated omegas.

There was one omega, though. Oh. She was pretty and short and blonde and had pretty green eyes and a thin waist. Oh. Her name was Alicia. Oh. Alicia stirred something within Albert, something primal that he had never felt before. Oh. It was like a fire that curled in his chest and moved to his stomach and ever lower. 

One night Emily was gone and so he would not hear that infernal moaning. He would not have to lay in bed with his pillow clamped hard over his ears and he would not have to mutter to himself "stupid dog, dumb bitch, shut up - shut up" and instead he muttered "oh Alicia - oh pretty Alicia - oh I love you" and he stroked himself. He was fast and unsteady, oh. He had never done it before, he wondered if he was doing a bad job. It didn't matter, with one final, soft call of Alicia's name he came, bucking into his hand throughout his climax before his face scrunched up in disgust. He washed his hands before he buried his face into them. He loved Alicia.

Alicia loved him back. Her gentle hands wrapped kindly around his arm when he took her for a drive-in movie. It seemed not unlike how Emily would treat her dogs - Albert called her boyfriends dogs - but it was different. Alicia didn't pant, she did not moan and wallow and cry. She looked at Albert with such content and love and he held her hand and looked at her just the same.

Alicia elicited a flame Albert didn't know how to put out. One that was kept uncontrollable from the moment he met her to the moment she died. The night of their wedding he took her finally, it was unlike had he had heard from Emily. She did not scream or cry or moan. She looked up at him with so much love and told him she was happy. 

"Oh Alicia," he had muttered into her neck.

"Oh Albert," she had said back, which brought their activities with a screeching halt when Albert's toes curled and he grunted out her name as he released inside of her.

Nine months later she died, though not without leaving behind her bairn. Oh. It was Arthur, Albert had decided. Alicia hadn't lived long enough to help him decide a name. Arthur would do just fine. Oh. And he was so small and he had such blonde hair and such green eyes. Oh. Oh Alicia.

Every night for three months he would hold his newborn to his chest and cry. Oh Alicia. Oh Arthur.

 _Oh Albert_ , Alicia had said with such a gentle and kind smile. She had been combing her hand through Albert's hair in comfort throughout his orgasm and did not even ask for him to finish her. 

"Oh Arthur," he muttered into his baby's neck, softly caressing the top of his blonde head. He pulled back when he heard Arthur fussing. He placed him into his crib and stumbled to his own room. 

Arthur, as he grew up, scared Albert. He would yell and scream but he would never kick. He was easily upset. He would never kick. Albert got many reports from teachers while he went to primary schooling. Arthur would yell and cry and scribble awful things into his notebook. He'd never kick.

"Daddy," he whined one night, pulling on the sleeve of Albert's nightshirt. He was maybe thirteen, if Albert's memory didn't betray him. Albert was busy, he had to finish up a dissertation for work and then he would head to bed, and so he did not respond. "Daddy, I'm bleeding."

Albert looked at him then. Nowhere could he see blood on his son, and so he turned away with a scoff. "No you're not, Arthur, go to bed." 

"My legs, daddy," Arthur clarified, "they're covered in it." 

Albert really did look. Arthur pulled up his nightgown and there it was. Deep crimson was splattered sparingly over the inside of Arthur's thighs. It wasn't a lot, his son used hyperbole, they were not covered in blood. Albert went pale. He picked Arthur up and set him in the car and drove to the hospital.

"Where are we going, daddy?" Arthur asked. Albert didn't answer, he just gripped the steering wheel and willed himself not to pound the gas. "Dad?" Oh Arthur. His voice was shaking. He was scared.

Arthur kicked then, a bout of anxiety that had been pooling in his chest from the moment he went to use the toilet and instead found his underwear covered in blood to the moment his father refused to answer him dispersed and forced itself out through his leg. Albert pulled over and stopped. He was disgusted by Arthur. Omegas, every one of them. Disgusting.

Oh Alicia, he cried to himself, everyone but you, Alicia. He grabbed Arthur by the hair and slapped him, ignoring his son's pleas to stop. He kept a tight grip on his hair even as Arthur pushed and squirmed. Albert only stopped when Arthur went still. He let go of his blonde hair like it burnt him. 

Albert loved Arthur, his son. He watched Arthur slowly sit up in his seat from where he was bent over the middle console and bury his face into his hands. He shook with sobs, much were alike to Alicia's. Albert's hands shook as he lit up the ignition and continued driving. The hospital was a short distance. 

When they arrived, Albert took a moment to access the growing bruise on Arthur's face. It lined the bottom of his son's jaw. It could be hidden by a scarf. So he gracelessly unwrapped his own from his neck and gave it to Arthur. 

The nurse, an omega, ended up finding the bruise. He asked about it, worry managing to coat his monotone, uninterested, nearly annoyed tone. Albert's heart nearly dropped. As much as Arthur disgusted him he did not hate him, nor did he dislike him. Arthur - to Albert, at least - seemed to be a vessel for Alicia. The nurse turned to him with wide eyes. He seemed to be piecing together a narrative.

Albert had never heard of a period before. It was something that only occurred in omegas, their bodies would excrete dead eggs because they failed to procreate. That's what Albert gathered, the process disgusted him. Arthur looked mortified, his face was as red as his legs, which were soon to be cleaned by an unconcerned staff. 

"Did you do this to him?" The nurse asked, his voice was shaking. _Well he deserved it,_ Albert wanted to respond, _bad boys get slapped._ The nurse seemed sick at Albert's lack of an answer and reached for a landline. 

"I did it, ma'am," Arthur confessed calmly. "I was scared, see. I didn't know what was happening so I rushed downstairs and fell and hit my jaw on the handle. It didn't hurt bad, promise."

"Your scarf, did you feel like you had to hide it from me?" He asked gently, holding Arthur's hand in order to coerce from him the truth. 

"It's cold outside, ma'am," Arthur said with a smile. "Very cold."

❧

Alfred was a very kind boy. Not many people were kind to Arthur, especially not alphas. He wondered if he smelled off. Perhaps he smelled too much like his father. Arthur tapped his foot and Alfred squoze their hands together amicably. 

He was lucky to have been assigned Alfred's partner. It gave them an excuse to be together. Though Arthur's father was dubious, he still left them alone in Arthur's room. Occasionally, even as they sat at Arthur's oaken desk, he'd feel Alfred's hand land on his thigh and try and pull his stocking down. He'd half-heartedly move it aside but secretly hope Alfred would try again.

He would, over and over until eventually he stopped moving down and instead moved up, pushing Arthur's skirt up so he could feel up his hips. He leaned over when Arthur didn't stop him and kissed him square. He kissed him so hard Arthur felt as though he needed to lean back from the force. Alfred quickly moved them both to his bed. 

It wasn't quite big enough for them to lay side by side, Alfred was quite big, so instead Alfred was on top of him. He was quite eager, he reminded Arthur of his cousin's dog. He kept kissing Arthur as fast and as hard as he could, despite how the omega laughed and pushed him away. When he finally got Alfred's lips off his, they moved instead to his neck, biting and sucking what would become a purple bruise.

They had done this once a week before (discounting other activities that were mostly mutually-masturbatory), on Alfred's sixteenth birthday, Arthur was glad Alfred was his first. He could tell (but he would never say he could) that he was also Alfred's first. While the experience wasn't too pleasurable for Arthur, (oh, it felt like Alfred was sticking a pipe inside him) he was still glad it happened.

Anyways. Better not to dwell on the past. Alfred began disrobing him, starting with his navy polka-dotted white collar, moving clumsily down the buttons. "I like this shirt," Arthur had recalled Alfred saying. They had been on a date, seeing a drive-in. Whatever. Alfred didn't remove it fully before he pressed a kiss below Arthur's collarbone.

"Taking it slow this time?" Arthur teased, making Alfred go red and pull away. He muttered something about picking up the pace before gawkily pulling Arthur's skirt off his hips. "Ah! Alfred! What-... ?"

"Take it easy," Alfred said smoothly, bending down to tug at Arthur's underwear. Arthur shuffled uneasily, not used to having anyone's breath down there. "Calm down."

That was before Alfred took Arthur's dick into his mouth. Arthur instinctively wrapped his legs around Alfred's head. Alphas usually didn't do this kind of thing to omegas. The shock combined with the pleasure was causing Arthur's orgasm to approach at an embarrassing pace. 

"Alfred, Alfred - please stop," Arthur begged, threading his fingers through the alpha's hair and tugging. Alfred pulled away as though he had been slapped, and looked at Arthur apologetically. "Oh, don't worry. I wasn't uncomfortable. I just want to help you out, too."

Alfred looked relieved and quite excited, he leaned up, pressing his forehead to Arthur's, and unzipped his jeans. Arthur flushed at the sight of Alfred stroking himself, but wasn't deterred. Before Alfred could even press himself against Arthur, the omega was pushing him away.

"Eh? Arthur, are you-," Alfred cut himself off when he saw Arthur teasing his middle finger to his entrance. His face went red and his dick twitched painfully. Arthur looked away, embarrassed.

"Don't look, idiot," he pouted, face going ever redder. Still, he continued, even with Alfred's eyes training on him, every inch of him. His stomach, his chest, his face. Mostly, they would linger where his fingers were. 

Eventually, Alfred teased his fingers against Arthur as well, making the omega pull his own three out so Alfred could situate two of his own. He looked up meekly at Arthur once they were fully in, making the omega look away again. Alfred hadn't done this their first time, but Arthur knew it would make this one better. Alfred kissed him as he pulled his fingers out.

There was a moment of pain, Arthur wondered if he should've asked Alfred to finger him longer, but Alfred was grunting and moaning, spouting things like, "Arthur, oh Arthur," and "sososo good, can I move? Can I, can I?" So Arthur let him.

He had to clench his teeth and he leaned his head back so Alfred wouldn't see how much pain he was in, he hoped it would subside. Alfred was bucking his hips unevenly, surely trying to adjust to the overwhelming sensation of being inside of Arthur. 

Arthur nearly howled when Alfred thrusted himself fully in quickly after a moment where he was almost completely pulled out. Thankfully he caught himself and instead made a noise as if he had just been stabbed. An ugly, guttural noise that sounded as though it was ripped straight from his throat. He hit Alfred on the shoulder and told him to stop.

"Oh, oh God Art I'm really sorry-" Alfred cried in a flurry of panic and nearly pulled out but Arthur pulled him in. 

"Just stay still you idiot!" Arthur said in a sob, trying to will himself not to cry though it didn't work. Tears bled from the corners of his eyes. _God,_ it hurt! Way worse than the last time! How'd that work? 

Alfred kindly wiped his tears away before rubbing underneath his eye for a moment. He kissed him again, softly. Arthur, with trembling lips, kissed him back. "Move now, it can only get better."

So Alfred did. Slowly, he drew his hips away from Arthur and slowly he drew them back in. He kissed Arthur throughout it. Graciously, the event had taken off a bit of the edge. And so with a calmer and more aware boyfriend, Arthur hoped it would get better.

Oh, it certainly did. After minutes of slow, tepid gyrating, Arthur's pain soon slackened and he found himself raring for more. He pulled at Alfred's shirt and looked him square in the eyes and told him to move faster, which must've lit him up because the fire that was kindling soon became burning and he pulled out and railed right back into him.

"God! Not that fast, you-!" But Arthur was lost, his voice tapered off into a raspy moan and he buried his face into the crook of Alfred's shoulder. His eyes were wide and unfocused and Alfred nearly pounded him into the mattress. He did everything he could so that his poor father in the room below them didn't hear.

He clenched his teeth, digging his fingers into Alfred's back, curling his toes; anything to take the edge away from where he was _really_ feeling it. To no avail, however, because then Alfred twisted his hips and something was struck inside of Arthur and he moaned, high and loud and he didn't have the mind to censor himself. 

Moan after moan and he was crying and wallowing and begging Alfred for more and more and more. Finally, Alfred must've realized that Arthur was being a little too loud and clamped his hand over Arthur's mouth. Somehow, it managed to arouse Arthur even further and he was cumming, bucking his hips up throughout orgasm. 

Alfred grunted, "Oh Arthur," right into his neck and came as well before gasping and pulling out. Arthur didn't have the sense to get angry or worried. He fell asleep quickly after.

❧

Arthur wasn't sure of what to worry about more when he woke from his peculiarly short nap. There were enough big things that he wasn't sure which one to choose. He could worry about the fact that Alfred didn't have the mind to pull out until a few seconds late. He didn't know what that could harbor but he decided to stay optimistic. Alfred was a very kind boy.

He could worry about the blood that was staining his sheets, dripping from his hole. That seemed to be what Alfred was worrying about. He fretted over Arthur, apologizing and lingering over where blood was steady flowing, but never quite touching.

Or he could worry about his father, which seemed to be the most logical thing to worry over. With something in his eyes that Arthur couldn't quite place, he marched up to the two and pulled Alfred right off of him, gripping the back of his neck like he was a dog. Dogs, all of them. Disgusting omegas and their feral pets. 

He pulled Alfred out of the room, cutting him off before he could say anything. He switched his hold from the back of Alfred's neck to the collar of his shirt and dragged him downstairs, though Alfred was stumbling down the stairs, Albert didn't let him fall. He nearly threw him at his front door and Alfred turned around.

"Bye Arthur! I love-" Albert opened the door and pushed Alfred out. "I love y-"

Albert slammed the door and made his way back upstairs. Arthur was dressed, sitting on his bed again. He was looking out his window. 

"Arthur," Albert called gently. "Look at me, sweetheart."

Arthur didn't. He steadfastly ignored him. Albert took a moment to assess Arthur before stepping forward, adjusting himself as though he were a hunter and Arthur, his prey. Arthur was staring out the window, though Albert couldn't see what he was looking at. However, after Arthur raised his thin hand to give a small wave, he was sure.

He drew himself up straight and marched to the window. He leaned over Arthur and saw Alfred cupping his hands over his mouth as though he was about to shout something.

"I love you Arth- !" Albert cut him off before he could finish by slamming the window shut. Arthur pushed him away weakly, but over all didn't try much else. In fact, he slowly, nearly submissively, laid down and stared at his wall.

He hadn't properly cleaned himself, the bed sheets were stained with blood. The sight made Albert hold back a gag. 

"Are you gonna yell at me?" Arthur asked, he seemed bored.

"You're bleeding," Albert pointed out, steadfastly ignoring Arthur's question.

"Most omegas do their first few times," Arthur said, he leaned up. "Didn't mom?"

"No," of course she didn't. Alicia was… she wasn't the type to bleed. She was perfect. Arthur gave him a look. "What?"

"I think you should leave," Arthur said, leaning up. "... Let me sort myself out."

"Why did you look at me like that?" Albert asked.

Arthur stayed silent for a moment. He looked out the window again, Alfred was still out there, picking grass and looking concerned. He looked up as though he could feel eyes on him and waved, a big grin splitting his face. Arthur smiled and shooed him off. He watched him clamber onto his bike and start riding home, devoid of his backpack. Arthur would have to remind himself to bring it to him that Monday.

"Maybe mom wasn't as…" he paused, looking for the right word. "Perfect… as you thought she was."

❧

"Aw! She's so cute!" Alfred cooed, wiggling his finger into his newborn's face. Her eyebrows were light but thick, he had a lump in his throat thinking they'd turn out like her mom's. Her mom, Arthur, was looking right at her, too. His hair was all disheveled and he had bags under his eyes and had one of those rare, dazzling smiles that made Alfred melt. Looking at them, his daughter in his boyfriend's arms… oh, he was goo. "And you're cute, too."

Arthur looked at him and blushed. Albert cleared his throat. 

"What are you going to name her?" He asked, leg bouncing anxiously. He hid his smile under his fist. Arthur turned to him with dubious eyes.

"It's between Amelia, Alice, or Emily," he said, tone sharp. Alfred pressed a kiss to his temple as though it were an attempt to keep him steady. 

"Emily?" Albert said, voice nearly breaking. "After your aunt? Why?"

Arthur made a noncommittal sound and shrugged. "She's always been my favorite."

Ah. Of course. Emily tainted everything, oh. He never should have let her watch his little Arthur, oh. 

_Alpha fathers should not hit their omega children,_ the nurse had complacently reminded him on their way out from the brief hospital visit when Arthur was thirteen. It was so brief and so casual Albert nearly missed it, he didn't have time to respond before the nurse was bending down to offer Arthur a small kit filled with hygienic products. 

_Arthur is a sweet boy,_ Emily had said once when Arthur was eight, _he's just very angry, you don't have to yell at him so harshly._ What did she know? She didn't have children, she never faced any punishment from their parents. Stupid omega. 

_Maybe mom wasn't as perfect as you thought she was,_ Arthur had told him nine months before. It was ridiculous, it was inane. How could he think something like that? 

Arthur's lapse in judgement time and time again had Albert reeling, however; it seemed Arthur's consideration of _Emily_ as his daughter's name (a disgusting name, really) was the last straw for Albert. He ached to grab Arthur's hair and slap him upside the jaw just as he had done three years earlier. 

"What did you think was a good name?" Arthur said after a moment of silence. Albert's rage dissipated if only for a bit. 

"Alicia," he said calmly, nearly cheerfully. Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he looked at Alfred, and mumbled something angrily, Albert couldn't quite hear it. "We're naming her Alice. It's close enough."

"Why not Alicia? It'd be the perfect way to respect your mother after all the things you've said about her!" Albert said, standing quickly. Arthur didn't shrink or become submissive to his father, he merely scoffed and looked annoyed.

"What did I say about her? That she might have not been a virgin when you met her?" He asked, scowling. Alfred looked uncomfortable. "I said that like… a year ago. Why are you still mad about it?"

It wasn't a year ago, that stupid boy. Before Albert could launch forward and wring that despicable little boy by his neck, Alfred's mother walked in the room.

"Oh goodness!" She wailed, "oh I'm late!" She worried her way up to the bedside and grabbed Alfred's shoulders from behind. She looked into Arthur's arms and her face split into a wide smile. "Oh… she's gorgeous!" 

She pressed a kiss to Arthur's matted hair and Alfred's cheek. Albert felt a twinge of familiarity in the way she treated the two. He hadn't missed the side eye she gave him as she walked in. It seemed she must've heard his yelling on the way in. He approached the group.

And despite the feeling of anger pulling his heart into his stomach, and the rapid flow of blood pumping through his veins, "I think…" he sighed, grabbing the attention of all but the baby. "I think Amelia is a wonderful name."

Arthur, for what seemed as though it was the first time since _he_ was a baby, smiled at his father.


End file.
